


Cold Weather Cuddles

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [54]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Exactly what the title suggests





	Cold Weather Cuddles

Under normal circumstances, it might have been suffocating to be stuck in a cabin out so far away from home. With the snow covering the entrance way, even opening the door to peek out at the storm was a chance Kagami wasn’t willing to take. Instead he huddled up further towards the fire he’d coaxed to life only an hour or so before, rubbing his hands greedily in front of it to soak up as much of the warmth as possible.

The large leech currently sucking the heat from his body grumbled even at that slightest of movements. Kagami snickered as his love wrapped his limbs around him tighter, burrowing into his back with some complaint or another that was far too muffled to make out.

“Snow’s just frozen water, you know.” The noncommittal grunt made him snicker more. Kagami leaned back into Tobirama’s embrace, running a hand over one of the arms crossed over his midsection. “Would’ve figured you’d like it considering.”

“S’too cold.”

It was almost whiny, and Kagami was certain no one would ever believe how utterly adorable it sounded. Which would be their loss, really; if someone couldn’t see how _cute_ Tobirama could be, then it was hardly his problem. He let Tobirama tug him back further (despite how counterproductive that was; the fire was in front of them, after all), pulling the quilt around them a bit better to help the poor man out. It left Tobirama completely hidden under the thick blanket but that seemed to be what he wanted anyway, to be nothing more than a lump attached to Kagami as he burrowed and hid away from the cold weather outside.

Guess his theory on katon users dealing with winter better than suiton users might have some merit after all. Didn’t really matter to him anyway. With his love cozy at his back and the world quiet around them, nothing much mattered to Kagami at all at the moment - nothing besides the urge to savor this for as long as he could, and hoping the storm would last just long enough for him to enjoy it (and not so long as to worry about having to drag a Tobicicle all the way back home when it was over).


End file.
